goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sirica
Sirica 'is a 2001 American animated action-adventure film based on the Kirby series by Masahiro Sakurai. This film is about a white girl name Sirica who was a daughter of Garlude, a member of the Galaxy Soldier Army taking her career and forms a group known as "The Defenders Of Cappy Town" and they must stop the threat on Cappy Town. The film was released on August 4, 2001, receiving generally positive reviews with the voice acting, plot, and animation being praised. While it underperformed at the box office in the United States, it was highly successful in other markets. It earned a worldwide total of more than $792 million—$314 million in China alone, its largest market—becoming Matheron's most commercially successful film to date. The sequel, [[Sirica 2|''Sirica 2: Return of the Rebel]], will be released in 2019. The third film, ''Sirica 3'', was supposed to be released in 2020, but was no longer being developed and cancelled due to GA for Schools closure. Plot Sirica is a white alien daughter of Garlude who was accompanied by the group of human crimefighters known as "The Defenders Of Cappy Town" consisting of Tobias "'''Flame" Vasquez, Oliver "Chance" Salas, Julius "Twister" 'Mata, Eamon "'24" Haigney, Manny, Fritz "Omega" Taggart, Mickey "Blackout" Grimes, the duo Hobbes and Fortis, Aaron "Crush" Mortimer and Rachel "Sugar". Cast 'Characters' Jennifer as Sirica: the daughter of the legendary Star Warrior, the leader of her own force and the main protagonist. David as Tobias "Flame" Vasquez: a soldier of Sirica's force who has the pyrokinetic ability to cremate evil creatures. Dave as Oliver "Chance" Salas: a soldier of Sirica's forse who has the ability to carry into the different platform and Sirica's ally, he serves as the deuteragonist before his role was depicted as the main antagonist. Simon as Julius "Twister" Mata: a soldier of Sirica's force who knows the experience of occuring tornadoes Paul as Eamon "24" Haigney: a soldier of Sirica's force who was worthless and has an irregularity of his intelligence and thinking Brian as Manny Princess as Rachel "Sugar": a disabled soldier of Sirica's force and Sirica's best friend Alan as Fritz "Omega" Taggart: a soldier of Sirica's force with mechanical arms who has an ability to break through the enemies' defenses French-fry as Mickey "Blackout" Grimes: a soldier who becomes invisible and only sees the shadow and has an ability to handle the darkness Eric as Kirk Hobbes Steven as Alphonso Fortis Diesel as Aaron "Crush" Mortimer Chilly and Hydro: the soldier twins and the navigators of Sirica's force. They can't speak, but they use sign language without using the voice (i.e. pointing directions '''means left, right, up, down, '''hand on chin means thinking and head turning left and right with eyes closed 'means unaccepted or no). 'Cameo Apperances Chef Kawasaki Tiff Kirby Sir Ebrum Lady Like Pikachu Lucario Fox McCloud Falco Lombardi Slippy Toad Jet The Hawk Wave The Swallow Storm The Albatross Sonic The Hedgehog Captain Falcon Oliver's parents Box Office Sirca grossed $100.1 million in North America and $692.2 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $792.3 million. The film was deemed a box office success despite underperforming in North America. Category:2001 film Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX DMR